the gears of delta squad meet the griffin family
by d1sturbed 1995
Summary: READ AND REVEIW PLS IM NEW TO THIS WEBSITE THIS WAS A STORY I HAD TO DO FOR SCHOOL ITS KIND OF FUNNY BUT DOSNT HAVE THAT MUCH SWEARING DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE TEACHER HAD TO MARK IT DONT KNOW IF I WILL DO A SEQUEL


When Marcus Fenix turned the corner, gun at the ready, he did not expect to see a family with a talking dog. He jumped for cover and signalled the rest of Delta squad to do so and they did.

"Hahahhahaha" Peter Griffin laughed "look at the army people." "Oh yeah, real mature Peter" said Brian in a sarcastic tone. With that Cole Train jumped up and shouted "Oh my god, a talking dog" and kicked Brian across the alley way. Brians head smashed against a brick wall and he fell to the ground unconscious. The rest of delta squad restrained Cole from doing any further harm to the talking dog.

Stewie then ran up to Cole and said "Hi five, that was so totally awesome. Did you see the way his head hit the wall, awesome, just awesome." "Oh my god, you guys got a talking baby too, what the hell" Cole replied. "Well we are a weird family, especially Meg, she is the weirdest of us all" said Lois. "Yeah" agreed the rest of the family, even Meg. "Oh Meg, that is so low putting yourself down like that, just leave" Peter said in an angry tone. "But Dad I was just trying to........" "God damn it Meg leave" said Peter as he punched a hole in the brick wall. Meg ran off crying, Delta squad just stood watching and trying not to laugh at the stupidity that was being displayed by the Griffin family.

Then out of the blue Dom asked "Hey don't you guys have that show that was on fox 8?" "That is the most random thing I have ever heard, even more random than that time when I spat milk all over Meg for no absolute reason" said Peter. Then there was an awkward silence and Marcus said "Sorry no cut outs in my squad." "God damn it" said Peter. "That ruins my whole bit, why do you do these things to me, why?" "We don't even know who you are" said the whole of Delta squad in unison. "Me, me, I am Peter Griffin ruler of all awsesomnessnessness." "Peter u complete idiot, that isn't even a word" said Brian, now completely conscious.

"Oh my God, a talking dog" shouted Cole Train as he went to kick Brian again, but the rest of Delta squad grabbed him before he could and Brian shouted "I believe we have been through this before. Why am I surrounded by complete idiots, why God, oh why?" "Hey we're not all idiots, just Cole and that fat guy" replied Marcus. "Oh great, you just had to ruin the drama didn't you?" said Brian. "What drama" replied Marcus.

"Oh just shut up will y-you, j-just shut-shut up" stuttered Brian. "Brian are you drunk again?" said Stewie. "N-no, I-I have ne-never felt better" and with that Brian vomited. "O-ok now I-I have never felt bet-better, oh a-and I'm no-not cleaning that up."

Then the earth started rumbling. "Locusts!!!!!!" shouted Marcus, "get behind cover now." Just where the Griffin family had been standing a massive hole opened up and four drones came out, guns at the ready. "Oh yeah baby, no one can stop the Cole train!!!!!" Cole shouted as he jumped up and fired wildly at the locusts. "Time to taste doom my ugly locust friends" said Stewie as he jumped up from cover and fired his ray gun that he randomly found in his pocket, but the ray gun fire just seemed to fade away before it got to the locusts. "What the deuce?" Stewie yelled in anger and jumped back into cover cursing at his ray gun. There was only two locusts left as Cole had taken out most of them and Dom had closed the hole with a grenade.

Now it was Bairds turn to do some good. "Hey talking baby, chuck us your gun will ya" said Baird. Stewie did as he was told and chucked the ray gun to Baird. Baird then pulled out a screw driver and made a few minor adjustments and said "here you go little fella" giving the ray gun back to Stewie. Once Stewie had hold of the ray gun he jumped back up and out of cover and yelled "damn you all to the depths of hell" firing his ray gun that zapped the locusts, causing them to blow into little bits of flesh and gore. "We are victorious" shouted Stewie. Marcus just sat there wondering what to do with these obviously clueless people.


End file.
